elizabeth_ifandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Seymour
Early years Jane Seymour was born at Wolfhall,Whiltshire in 1508.She was the daughter of Sir John Seymour and Margery Wentworth.Through her mother,she was a descendant of King Edward III of England.She was not educated as highly as King Henry's two previous wives,Katharine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn .She could just read and write a little but she was great at needlwork and household management,which were considered much more necessary for a woman at the time.In 1532 she became a maid of honour to Queen Katharine of Aragon, whom she respected greatly.They would also share the same religion,since Jane was pious Catholic.She then went on to serve Queen Anne Boleyn.Jane was known to have a pale childish face and a modest character.She was not of much beauty although John Russel said that she was the fairest of all Henry's wives. Season 2 of the Tudor Lady Jane Seymour is portrayed by Anita Briem in the second season of the Showtime miniseries The Tudors.In Episode 7,King Henry VIII visits Wolfhall House in Wiltshire,the estate home of Sir John Seymour and his family.There Henry meets and becomes infatuated with the pure Jane,Sir John's eldest daughter.In May Day's festivities,Henry thanks Sir John for his hospitality and arranges for Jane to come to court as lady in waiting to his wife,Queen Anne Boleyn .In Episode 8,accompanied by her eldest brother Edward Seymour,Jane arrives at court and is included in the service of Queen Anne who starts to be suspicious of her and fears Henry's interest in her.Later in the episode, Jane watches a Joust game in which she gives her favour to Henry.Henry soon becomes enamoured and sends her gifts and money,which she dispaches back stating that she has no greatest treasure than her owner and if Henry would like to give her presents,he should do that only when she would make an honourable marriage.Henry asks to see her and kisses her.Queen Anne who happens to see them at the moment is outraged and as a result miscarries of her baby.An upset Henry understands that his marriage is cursed by God and decides to take another wife.In Episode 9,Henry gives Jane a locket with his own portrait inside,a sign of good will.When Queen Anne sees the locket and the picture inside,cuts it off violently from Jane's neck.Anne's fall however is imminent and she is arrested on suspicion of treason and adultery.In the day of her execution,Henry is betrothed to Jane Seymour.Jane who was a great supporter of the late Queen Katharine of Aragon ,asks Henry to accept his eldest daughter Mary back at court and restore her to the succession for the tranquility of the whole family and of the kingdom itself. Season 3 of the Tudors In season 3 of the Tudors,Queen Jane Seymour is portrayed by Annabelle Wallis.In Episode 1,Henry and Jane ger married in a magnificent ceremony.Thomas Cromwell himself prays God that the new Queen concieve a child quickly since both the King's daughters have been declared illegitimate.Henry and Jane are blessed by the priests and spend their first night as a married couple.Jane meets Ambassador Chapuys,the closest friend and ally of Lady Mary,who urges the new Queen to show favour to the girl and in return Mary will love her as a mother.Jane promises to do her best to reconcile the King with his eldest daughter.Meanwhile,Jane is preparing her household management and accepts Lady Rochford,the wife of the traitor brother of Anne Boleyn,Gerorge,as chief Lady in waiting.She also confesses to Lady Rochford her intentions to bring both the King's daughters back to favour and out of compassion gives money for Lady Elizabeth 's new clothing.In the end of the episode,Jane meets Lady Mary and promises to reconcile her with Henry.Later,she urges Henry to invite his daughter at court and show her off to his subjects.Henry however expresses his dissapointment that Jane is not yet pregnant with their own child.In Episode 2,Jane arranges for Mary Tudor to come back to court and presents her to her father.Jane also interferes that Mary has permanent appartments at court.Mary is gratefull to her.Meanwhile, a rebellion has started in the Northern England.People are asking Henry to stop the destruction of their abbeys and monasteries and Jane takes after them and beggs Henry to restore the abbeys.Henry reminds her of the late Queen Anne's downfall and final fate and warns her never to meddle in his affairs again.In Episode 3,Jane arranges for both Ladies Mary and Eliabeth to come to court for Christmas and attends Mass at the Catholic way.Despite learning for Henry's affairs with other women,she remains calm and later reveals her pregnancy to him.Henry is overwhealmed and orders quail eggs(her favourite food)to indulge her craves.In Episode 4,Jane is congratulated by the whole court for her pregnancy.The Queen however is upset with Cromwell's money buisenesses and expresses her fears to her brother Edward.In the finale of the episode,Jane gives birth after much pain to a son and heir,Prince Edward Tudor , making Henry enthousiastic.But after just 12 days of her son's birth,she dies of puerperal sepsis.She receives a Queen's funeral and Henry arranges for himself to be buried next to her when he die.